Trailer for Ice Age Yu-Gi-Oh Style!
by Shy Girl 20182012
Summary: This is trailer for my 'Ice Age' parody,which is coming soon!


Trailer for Ice Age Yu-Gi-Oh Style!

A brown fluffy creature with purple iris and yellow eye sockets, and green claws type hands looked up to see two glaciers were heading right for it. . It squeals in absolute terror as it grabbed it's nut and skids out of it using a giant nut as a sled. . Yet he barely made it as the giant nut was out with its claw hand as it showed that it was being squished like a toy before it was popped out of the two glacier.

It show that that it flew in the air as it grabbed it's nut before it landed roughly on the ground with a groaned of pain. . It didn't even have a chance to get up when a huge foot stomped on it, as the creature walked on, the brown creature that it step on looked up with a pain-filled face, once again it stood up-

STOMP

It was stomped on yet again, it kept getting stepped on till the last creature, a baboon type monster, stomped on it, got the brown creature stuck on it's foot, causing the poor creature to squeal in terror before groaned in pain as every time the baboon type monster would walk. . The camera zooms out to show people with all types of Duel monsters either walking or on their shoulders as they were heading south. .

"PREPARE FOR THE ICE AGE!" A voice scream and echoed. .

It changed scene to where 4 teens, were standing on a small ledge as they were watching small kids with different small duel monsters as they were marching. .

"Ice age?" A white sliver haired, brown eyed teen said to his companions while a teen with whitish golden hair with dark purple eyes shrugged his shoulders.

A taller teen with sky blue eyes and brown hair was looking at the kids with a bored look, "I've heard about these idiots." He said with a glare in his eyes. .

The scene changed to the kids marching, before it showed a small kid with large round yellow glasses and turquoise hair with an insect duel monster came running as he jumped on a stump where three melons were as in front were the same 4 teen only this time, the whitish golden haired teen was holding on to a small child.

"Extremely cold temperatures will force up underground for a million, billion years!" the boy cried as it showed the leader of the teens with an extremely extravagant hairstyle with ruby red eyes looked almost confused.

"So you got only 3 melons?" He asked

It changed scenes to where the brown duel monster was running from a glacier with it's nut as it was squealing in terror.

 _"Soon to Fan Fiction, Chill with Dan Green,"_

It showed a teen with extremely extravagant hair style while beside him was a Duel monster while in the arms of the teen was a smaller child while the boy was pulling his crooked blond fringe as the teen had an annoyed face on, "Do I look like a petting zoo to you?" He snapped before screamed in pain as the boy pulled out some of his hair out. .

It changed scene to the brown creature as it had a sadden face on . .

 _"Tod Lewis, Jonathan Todd Ross,"_

It showed the white haired teen with a duel monster on his shoulder, was walking with a smirk on his face, "I know a village like this like-" He didn't finished he he was smacked by a wooden rake as he fell back with a dazed look. .

The whitish golden haired teen was seen laughing his ass off as he was on his back while holding his stomach while his duel monster was on the floor as well. .

It changed scenes where the white haired teen was in front of a fire with a proud smirk on his face, "From now on, you will refer me to the King of the Thieves!"

The brown haired teen looked almost bored at the other teen 'new' title.

"Hey King of the Thieves" The extremely extravagant hair style teen said with a smirk before he rolled his eyes, ". . You're being robbed."

The white haired teen looked confused before he turn to see the whitish golden haired teen was eating his stack of food as he looked up from taking a bite of an apple.

"OI! The white haired teen snapped as he started to chase the other teen around the fire as the other teens to sweat drop and the small child to giggle. .

 _"Eric Stuart,"_

It showed the brown haired teen gritting his teeth as he was falling down a large ice cavern as he was using some knives to stop his fall but it didn't work. .

It changed scene where the brown haired teen had his eyes closed and his arms folded on his chest, "You're going to be lower on the food chain if you both don't know it off!" He snapped as the white haired and whitish golden haired teens were making face behind his back. .

"You say that but you don't mean it." The whitish golden haired teen said with a smirk.

It changed scenes to where the whitish golden haired teen was holding a child before he nearly dropped the child when the white silver haired teen with a anger look on his face smacked the side of the other teen's head.

 _"And Kuriboh!"_

It showed the creature now named Kuriboh was climbing a tree with a nut, he was shown with his claws up in the air with the nut in them before he was struck with lightening! He groaned with pain, as the nut slowly fell off his claws hands. .

It changed scenes to where the extremely extravagant hair style teen was looking at Kuriboh as he was holding his nut, "You're lost aren't you?" He was asking as the brown duel monster shook his head in a 'no' fashion.

It then showed Kuriboh was pointing at the brown haired teen who looked annoyed before the teen kicked him, sending the creature flying in the air.

It showed Kuriboh's nut rolling in the snow as he tried to get it as he and the nut soon turn into a huge snowball rolling down the hill. .

It then changed to where the whitish golden haired teen under a pile of snow with only his hands and feet visible while beside on a small rock was a small child which had his hands on his mouth. .

"That's it! You're out of the herd!" His voice could be heard as it changed scene to where the white haired teen was shrugging his shoulders with an innocent look only face. .

 _"They'll answer the call of the wild!"_

It rapid shots, it showed Kuriboh holding on his nut like a pack, the four teens, the white haired teen was holding on to the child while the brown haired teen was in the front as he was pointing his hand forward.

It the showed the white haired teen as he walked by a wall of ice, and looked into it. "Ah!" he jumped back for in the wall a frozen piranha was stuck in the ice, he chuckled nervously.

"Fish." He said while he point to the fish..

 _"And they'll boldly go. . "_

It then showed the whitish golden haired teen as he was turning around before he screamed almost girly, for stuck in the ice was a duel monster showing it's ugly teeth. . .

 _". . where no Teen has gone before!"_

It then showed the four teens walked down a big chunk of ice they used as bridge, being held down by a duel monster which was the brown haired teens. But when duel monster stepped off, the white and whitish haired teens were behind it, and the makeshift bridge sent them flying backwards. They never saw the brown haired teen smirking. .

 _"From Shy Girl 20182012, a Fan Fiction production_

It then showed the teens as they were in ice cave, "Stick together. ." The extremely extravagant hair style teen saying, "It's easy to get lost here. ." He added..

It changed scene where the white and whitish golden haired teens looking around before smacked face first on a icicle, both fell to the floor with the whitish golden haired teen tongue out in a dazed. . . . When he tries to get up, he found that his tongue was frozen on the floor. He yanks it off and sees it's frozen,too while the white haired teen was rubbing his nose. .

 _"The story of 5 strangers going from Sub-zero. ."_

It showed the four teens in the air as the white and whitish golden haired teens holding each other screaming were behind the child, the brown haired teen flew to the right, after them with arms folded on his chest with a bored look on his face, The extremely extravagant hair style teen flying straight after him with a scared look on his face, Kuriboh flew to the right as his nut flew to the left

It then showed the whitish golden haired teen what look like he was snowboarding with a wood bored as he was using sharp tip boulders as hills to do some cool tricks, as his voice could be heard, "Losers!"

 _"To Heroes!"_

The scene showed the gang were on an icy bridge while on the bottom was lava, it then showed the white and whitish golden hair teens running.

"Come on! Try keep with us!" The white haired teen yelled as he and the other teen ran. .

It then revealed that both teens were merely running in place on the slippy ice bride. Behind the two still running teens was the extremely extravagant hair style teen who was holding the child as he was glaring at them, "I would if you both were moving!" he snapped/screamed at the two idiots. .

In another scene, it showed the close up of the brown haired teen with an cross-popping veins were on the side of his head, "MOVE IT PEASANTS!" He shouted as it caused an avalanche. .

It then showed all the teens looking up as the white and whitish golden haired teens patting the annoyed teen's shoulder, "Nice going, Priest. ." They both said sarcastically. .

It showed rapid scenes of the four teens as they were sliding down on a huge icicle, Kuriboh sliding on his nut through some glaciers.

"Pharaoh! Iceberg ahead!" The white haired teen shouted in a mock Scottish accent as he pointed ahead of him.

It changed scene to where all the teens except one poking out on a ice corner before the extremely extravagant hair style teen came running and knocking them over . .

 _"Ice Age Yu-Gi-Oh Style!"_

"Yay!" It showed the white and whitish golden teens running toward the brown haired teen who looked almost scared before the two teens knocked him to the ground as he growled in anger. .

"Your okay! Your okay!" The white haired teen voice could be heard as it showed Kuriboh who look up while his nut was beside him. .

It then showed the brown haired teen punching both teens to the ground with a cross-popping vein on the side of his head as his right fist had steam coming off it. .

the extremely extravagant hair style teen was then seen sighing while putting his right hand over his eyes, "You two are an embarrassment to nature, You both know that!?

 _"Coming soon to Fan Fiction!"_


End file.
